


恶俗小说

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 小妈文学（？）, 民国AU, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 泥塑王安石作民国初年的新女性，不幸被纳作妾室，作为名义上祖母辈的人与年青大学生神宗相恋。
Relationships: 赵顼&王安石
Kudos: 2





	恶俗小说

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2020年6月16日，即遭屏蔽。

王四十多岁，半老徐娘。小赵二十出头大学生，身体好，能托住王的躯体，像抱一只猫一样把她抱起来——不对，不是猫，是獾。厌恶王的人都传言，她是獾变的，专门来坏赵家门风。王在赵老爷健在时就不甚在意，如今背地里和小赵纠缠，也不被那些嘴碎的人发觉，就更不在意。

小赵怀里的王，双腿紧紧绕着小赵青年人的腰肢，两只手指甲长长的，真像獾一样，在小赵背后胡乱地抓。一开始是要小赵放下她来，收敛一些，后来是不许小赵走，不要小赵离开她。她发起性来，叫起来也獾一样。小赵不曾听过獾叫，但疑心八九不离十。是那种沙哑的，无所顾忌的动物的欢声。叫小赵把头深深埋进她颈侧，发丝与汗毛交接的边际，温热而青涩的鼻息濡湿了王的皮肤。梅雨季节，雨刷拉刷拉下，还是没遮掩过雨里猫大声地求爱，小孩一样啼哭。

她生的不白，有些黑，但有体香。说是体香，其实是一种奇异的滋味。初次嗅未必觉得好闻，但是忘不了。无法言说是什么味道，像是久焚的香炉沉积的香灰伴生沉香一股酸涩的滋味。小赵有意在祖父丧期去王房里找她，光是这味道，就骚动小赵的心仿佛薄纱拂过。薄纱是王丧期面上覆的黑纱，是女校里熟习的西洋礼仪，轻轻遮蔽过她浓重如西洋女人的眉目，影影绰绰的妩媚。

祖父赵老爷是老派头的好绅士，不发火不动怒，纳王过门，不喜欢也不会放妾。但王生性就不合，好歹是女校出来，行事雷厉风行，一针一针都扎在赵家柔软的旧式的体面上。吸引小赵也是理所当然。

赵老爷丧期两人第一次，王热烈地吻小赵，像火烧一样，把周身隐微的香都点燃，充满了小赵的口腔和肺。几十年积攒的欲望和幻象，小赵一并接纳，回应，搂着她不再紧致的腰，肌肤与肌肤隔着软缎贴合，没有缝隙，仿佛千年之前就注定会发生，然后欲望从曳地旗袍和香云纱西装的裤管里泄露出来，一下子倾倒在地上，渐渐将两人淹没。大口喘息，同黄昏日光一样渐渐寝颓下去。

当时小赵上的教会大学，男女已然同校。王也调笑，低眉，眼睛自下而上白小赵：“女同学们不合心意吗？非要找祖父不得宠的姨太太？”小赵也白她，随手翻过王书架上的《玩偶之家》，拉娜与丈夫撒娇的插图，易卜生在字缝间盯着两人冷笑：“就是爱你。冲决旧社会的网罗。”桌上摆着新一期《生活周刊》，外头时兴。王前几天看过了，主编苏先生，主张年轻人为爱情结婚，必要的时候私奔。王甩了个暧昧的笑：“怎么？还要同我结婚吗？”小赵抱她，搂她，不置可否，只是吐息间，原有的婚约被王的味道隐蔽，那少女对小赵也丧失了颜色。

王后来先小赵而死。当时她已经回了乡下，远离了赵家，也远离了闲言碎语的中心。小赵在父亲死后当家，更不忌讳过周身耳目，把王提到明面上来，只是也难顶人言可畏。王几次三番要离开，小赵许诺了，复又把她接回来。她一个深夜偷偷坐火车离开了赵家，一去就死在了故乡。赵家上下只当是除去了老早一个祸患，也没注意过小赵几宿辗转反侧。夜阑也曾有故香入浅梦，已经与王无关。

也有另外王的姐妹，暗暗为王落泪，同王死在同年。这一切也都随之后日军的轰炸，消弭在了废墟里。赵家去乡下之后，曾经温热的爱恋都随人亡故化作了山乡里的流水。几夜山雨，柔软的东西都不复存在，只有俗夫俗妇的恨意，作为残章勾连在溪口树落水的枝丫上，被后来的人拾起来晾干，夹在赵家从城里搬来乡下的《邵氏闻见录》残卷里，枯作虚妄的真实。

（end）


End file.
